Equestrian Ghostbusters
by Silver Chronicles
Summary: What happens when 5 friends lose their jobs and don't know what to do? Start a business for stopping ghosts. Join Blade Wind, Chronicle, Rose, Sparkle, and Fireball for an excellent adventure. This was my first attempt at this story, please, this was jot my best...
1. Chapter 1

The Story of my life, is an odd, thru the next chapters you will hear of how my life got turned upside down and how I got the best job EVER! So sit back, get some reading glasses, and enjoy!

- Blade Wind-


	2. Chapter 2

The Crystal Empire was always peaceful, slow, and sometimes a bit boring. Today was one of those days for the crystal ponies, but that was about to change. The Prince Shining Armor was walking thru the castle, making a last look at everything. " Hmm, nothing to peculiar going on." Shining said to himself. He walked down the hall to the balcony to take a look outside.

Outside the castle a lone guard was making his routes. He passed the gardens sort of day dreaming. The guard was almost passed the corner when he heard a noise, a rustle. The guard turned and looked, all was calm. The guard shrugged it off and took another step. As soon as he took that step he heard the rustle again, as if something was moving thru the bushes. He walked back to the garden and looked around. When he saw nothing, he looked at the bush that he believed the rustle came from. " Alright, what are you doing here kid?" The guards said, expecting some filly hiding, probably wanting to see the princess. " **I'M No Kid** " A deep voice said from the bush. " Oh, sorry, uh sir." The guard said. He stepped closer.

"** I wouldn't do that.**"

" why not?"

" **Because it will hurt.**"

" What?" The guard asked then took a step back.

" **I'm giving you a chance to run.**"

" No, I can't, this is my duty!"

**" Fine, you are accepted.** " The voice said. A few seconds later a magical black mist shot out of the bushes and engulfed the guard. The guard fell down and absorbed the black mist. When all the black mist was gone the guard stood up, he opened his eyes. His pupils were red while the rest of his eyes were green. " **Now I have a body, time to test it.**" The guard said in voice that wasn't his. He stomped the ground with his hoof, creating a giant earthquake. A giant crack from where his hoof hit reached to the castle, and shook it. The Earth quake shook the whole Crystal Empire.

The guard looked at the destruction he caused, and laughed. " **I've forgotten how weak these ponies are!** " He laughed again then disappeared in a wisp of black mist.

Shining Armor and his wife Cadence ran out the front doors to see what caused the earthquake. The sight that met their eyes was upsetting, most of the buildings were collapsed, ponies were running in fear, and the beautiful land looked horrible. " What could have done this?" Cadence asked. " I- I don't know... GUARD! Send a letter to Princess Celestia." Shining said. Whatever did this, was bad.

* * *

><p>Blade Wind was an ordinary Pegasus stallion, he wanted a job, and a family. He had one of those two. Blade had a job at the Hospital in Canterlot, though he didn't think he was going to keep it long, the boss didn't like him at all. Blade put a hoof thru his red and orange mane to calm down. He was a bit smaller than the regular stallion, black fur, two swords crossing with an hourglass in the middle as a cutie mark. Blade walked down the halls of the hospital, he was on break and was going to ask Nurse Redheart out on a date. Nurse Redheart was at the end of the hall by the water machine.<p>

Blade walked up to her. " Hey Red, how's your day been going?" He asked. Redheart smiled. " It's been very good, until now." The both of them laughed, Blade wondered if she was actually telling the truth. " So are you um, doing anything tonight?" Blade asked. Redheart pondered that question. " No, why?" She asked. " Well, I was- uh, wondering if you wanted to have dinner, uh with me." He somewhat managed to say. Redheart smiled. " Of course!"

" Really!?" Blade said then backed up. He hit the water machine, knocking it over. The machine crashed and the giant bottle broke, soaking Blade's boss. The boss was shocked at first, then he was angry. " BLADE, MY OFFICE, NOW!" Blade bowed his head. " Maybe have to pass on that dinner tonight." He said to Redheart.

Blade walked into the office, no pony was around, he got an idea. While lecturing some pony, the boss never sat down, he always walked around and talked. Blade quickly grabbed a tack and put it on the chair. He sat down as if nothing happened. The boss came in, he was mostly dry. " Now Blade, this company needs the most mature, well educated, proper, and professional ponies around. You aren't any of those, you're clumsy, sloppy, rude, childish and stupid. How you got this job I don't know." The boss said. " you hired me." Blade snapped back. " Ah yes, the worst mistake in the history of Equestria. What I'm trying to say to you is, you don't work well. And do you know what happens to a clock if one of the gears doesn't work?" The boss asked. " You get your big flank over to the watch shop and go buy a new one?" Blade said kind of smart alekly. The boss didn't laugh. " Exactly, you replace it. Blade, you're fired, I've had too much of your goofing off and clumsiness." The boss said. Blade got up and smiled as he saw his boss got to his chair.

Blade was down the hall when he heard his boss Yell: " OW! BLADE!" Blade smiled and ran out of the hospital to freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Ok, first EVER fanfiction. I believe this is going to be good, I'm having fun with it. Sorry that the first two chapters are so short, the first one was an accident.<strong>

**I'm new to this whole thing so if you guys have any advice go ahead, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Ponyville for Blade was boring, long, and just tiring. He wasn't having a good time. He was very happy to see Ponyville station. " Finally." He said to himself, when the train stopped he quickly got out and walked into town. " Wow, this place is nice!" Blade said. He flew around town for a little until he got a bit tired. He decided to take a stroll into the forest.

The forest was dark, creepy, and kind of spooky, but Blade didn't care. He liked adventure and excitement. That was one of his favourite things.

The forest was getting darker, Blade let a match and kept walking. He was about to make a turn when he noticed something, off in the not so far distance, a building. Not only a building, but two towers. Blade dropped his match and flew over to it. When he landed near it he was surprised, the building was old, really old. It was made of brick and stone. That was rare for the days now, most houses were made of wood. The towers Blade saw earlier were at the front of the building attached to the roof. Above the massive door was the engraved words: Dawn Towers.

Blade opened the door and walked in. He looked around until he saw a lantern sitting there. With some luck Blade was able to light it, revealing an in between room, one that was bare that only lead into other rooms. " Huh, this place is nice, I wonder why no pony comes here." Blade said to himself. " Because of the ghost." Said a mare's voice from behind Blade. He jumped and turned. Behind him was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen, red fur with a red and blue mane and tail. She was a Pegasus with a black rose as a cutie mark. With her was another Pegasus, this time a stallion, he was red with a red and yellow mane and tail. His cutie mark was a ball of fire. " Oh, sorry for scaring you." The mare said. " It's uh, ok." Blade said, he thought she was kind of cute, but he was also really confused. " Oh manners, I'm Fireball and this is my sister Rose. We saw you walk in here and wondered what ya were up to." The stallion said. Blade raised an eye brow. " Well, we didn't recognise you, so we followed to make sure you were safe, these woods are dangerous." The mare named Rose said. " Um, ok?" Blade said, these Ponyville ponies confused him. " You got a name?" Fireball asked. " Blade Wind." Blade answered. " That's a nice name." Rose said. " Thanks." Blade said. He lifted up the lantern and looked around. " So why does no pony come here?" Blade asked. " Well, apparently this place has been around for many, many, many years, and apparently it's haunted." Fireball answered. " Really?" Blade asked with a smile on his face. He walked down the hall before they could say anything. Fireball and Rose looked at each other then quickly ran after him.

Blade found out that there was a kitchen, two bathrooms, a few bedrooms, an attic, study, and of course the two towers. The coolest thing Blade had found was the fireman pole from the second floor that led to the first floor. " Wow this place is cool!" Blade said looking around. Rose and Fireball only followed, they weren't having such a good time.

They stopped in the study to look at some books. " So you tow live in Ponyville for a while?" Blade asked from the ladder that led up to the top shelf. " Yeah, we both grew up here in Ponyville, you should have seen Miss Cheerilee's hair." Rose said then giggled, Bladed didn't know what she was talking about but laughed anyways. " Where'd you come from?" Fireball asked. " Oh, Canterlot." Blade said. " That's a very nice town." Rose said as Blade climbed down the ladder. " Not if you live there." Blade snapped.

Rose was going to ask but was interrupted when the light from the lantern went completely out. " Dang it." Blade said in the dark. He could feel Rose grab his foreleg. " You ok Fireball?" Blade asked. " Yeah." Fireball answered. Blade tried to light the lantern again, but it didn't work. They were sitting in the darkness until a silvery white appeared in the room. In the middle of the room was a silvery white stallion with glowing red eyes. " You shouldn't be here." The stallion said.

" Yeah." Blade answered him. The stallion smiled insanely and stomped his hoof on the ground, causing the three to be knocked over, all the books to fall down, and the old record player to turn on.

Blade fell over on his side only to see Rose and Fireball do the same, some classical music could be heard. Blade grabbed the lantern and looked around, the stallion smiled and ran towards the wall. The part that surprised Blade the most was when he ran straight thru the wall. " that's new." Blade said to himself. He ran out of the study and into the next room. The stallion was waiting for him. " You're here, what took you so long?" He asked with a smile. The stallion raised a hoof and Blade felt like some pony was holding him, he was then levitated into the air. The stallion smiled at his work and let Blade smash down onto the floor.

Blade quickly jumped up and grabbed the lantern. " MY TURN!" He yelled then lit the lantern. The stallion looked to see the flaming lantern being thrown at him. The stallion yelped and disappeared when the lantern hit him. Blade smiled when the stallion disappeared, he then fell down from being so tired.

Blade woke up to the feeling of some pony touching him. " Blade are you ok?" A female voice asked. Blade opened his eyes to see Rose standing over top of him, Fireball was standing beside. " I'm fine. You can get off me though." He answered. Rose blushed and hovered then landed beside him. " What happened?" Fireball asked. " Well, I chased him in here, then I guess I killed him with the lantern." Blade answered. " Huh, we should, uh get out of here... You need a place to stay?" Fireball asked. Blade looked at the ground for a moment. " Yeah." Blade answered. " Well, you can stay with us for a little while." Fireball said. " Thanks." Blade said. Rose and Fireball smiled at him. Blade was glad he now had some friends, all he needed was a job...

Later that night Blade was thinking about Dawn Towers, there was something about it that was calling him back there to check it out...

* * *

><p>At the Royal Castle in Canterlot, Celestia was taking some last notes with her scribe. " And tell Mr. Luck that I am very thankful for all that's he's done." Celestia said with a smile. The scribe finished her writing then bowed and walked back to her quarters. A few minutes passed until one of the royal guards ran in. " Your majesty, there is a letter." The guard said. Usually the letter deliverer was in a good mood, but he seemed a bit worried. " Let me see the letter." Celestia said. The guard nodded and handed her the note. She levitated it in a golden aura.<p>

" 'Dear Princess Celestia,

There has been an issue here in the Chrystal empire, we don't know what to do. Something happened that destroyed most of the Kingdom, we believe it had something to do with dark magic, we need help. Please bring the Elements if you can.'

- Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence- " Celestia read out loud. " This isn't good, we need the elements, bring Princess Twilight and her friends here as soon as possible." Celestia said. The guard saluted and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh, what's going to happen? Is Blade Wind going to do something brave? Are the elements going to be enough? Wait to find out!<strong>

**I hope you guys liked this, because I had a lot of fun with it. Read and review, if you want to that is... **


	4. Chapter 4

Blade stayed with Rose and Fireball for a few days, in that time he got to truly see Ponyville. Ponyville was by far the best town hew had been to. Though he still thought about Dawn Towers. Something about them made him want to go and explore. As if, he was being called.

On an average day like any other, Rose and Fireball woke Blade up from his sleep. " Good Morning!" They both said at the same time. " Mornin'" Blade said back. He slowly rolled off the bed. Rose giggled but stopped when Fireball started to talk. " Today the two of us are going for our new job interviews, see if we can get any better jobs." Blade nodded and got up. " We'll be back around six." Rose said. Blade watched her smile and walk out of the room. Fireball looked at him. " You know, you could get a job at Sweet Apple Acres." Fireball said then he too walked out.

" A job?" Blade said. He didn't know, last time he had a job, he got fired. Blade had a light breakfast of cereal before he started his day. He was a little mad at how those nasty kids wouldn't give Trix any cereal. " Rabbits can have cereal." Blade said to himself.

After breakfast Blade went for a walk. He told himself, Sweet Apple Acres, but in his head he said Dawn Towers.

The walk to Dawn towers the second time, wasn't so bad. He wasn't scared anymore. When Blade got to the front door, he was surprised, last time he had come here, he had to kick the door down. Today the door was fixed and fine. Blade tried the door knob and it opened. " Well that was easy. " Blade said to himself. Blade walked around all the familiar places he had seen before in the building. He then got an idea. " HEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!" Blade yelled so loud that it echoed thru the building. For a few minutes nothing happened, Blade was just about to give up hope when he heard something.

Voices.

" Ah! Duke what was that?"

" Gee, it must have been the trees Cap, IT WAS A PONY YOU IDIOT!"

" Will you two shut up! Duke, go get Star, he'll know what to do."

" Alright be back in a second!"

" I swear if Duke wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself."

" Yeah, well get in line." Said the voice of the second pony said. The voices stopped for a few moments. Blade was excited but at the same time scared, he didn't say anything and just listened.

" What's the problem?" The voice of an old stallion asked.

" We think a pony is somewhere in here, and he wasn't afraid!" Said the voice of a young stallion.

" Hmm, we should talk to him. He might be the one." Said the voice of the old stallion.

" You mean _the_ one?" Asked a mare's voice.

" Yes." Said the old stallion's voice.

For a few minutes nothing happened, Blade was wondering if they had left. All of a sudden though, the room was illuminated by this blinding light. Blade fell on his back and shielded his eyes. When he opened them, he saw an interesting sight. The room was lit from the fireplace and some candles. Standing, or hovering in front of Blade was a group of ponies. The first one was an old grey unicorn stallion, with a white mane and tail. He had a long white beard and dark blue cape and hat, on his hat was bells. The second was a grey unicorn mare with a black mane and tail, she was wearing a brown cloak. The next was a tall yellow Pegasus stallion with a blue mane and tail, beside him was a shorter Pegasus stallion with white fur, and a blue mane and tail. The only thing was about them, they were see thru. Blade knew what they were. " you're ghosts." Blade said calmly.

" Hey, that's the one that threw the lantern at me!" The white Pegasus said. " Not now Duke," The bearded stallion said. " and yes you are correct, we are ghosts. You are more brave than some ponies I see. Allow me to introduce ourselves, This is my assistant Clover the Clever." He said then pointed at the mare. " This is Captain Night Canter, my body guard." He then pointed to the yellow Pegasus. " My nephew Duke." He said as Duke waved at Blade with an almost insane smile. " And finally, my name is Starswirl, the Bearded." The old stallion finally said. " Starswirl the bearded and Clover the Clever? I was told stories about you when I was a kid." Blade said. " Yes, we are well known in Equestria, though some of the facts may not be true." Starswirl said.

" Huh?" Blade asked. " Let me explain." Clover said. " Before we died and became what we are now, we dove deeper into the dark magic of ghosts." Clover said then walked closer to Blade. " The one thing that ponies never fully understand or know about is ghosts. Sometimes ponies become ghosts, sometimes they don't."

Blade was really confused. " Ok, so you guys are ghosts, and you are the ones that know about ghosts?" He asked. " Yes. We learned about different spells and trinkets that protect you. We were going to start a business to keep Equestria safe." Starswirl said. " Safe from what?" Blade asked. " Well, there are different types of ghosts that attack Equestria every day, some ponies know about them, but don't do anything about it." Night Canter said. " You guys know how to stop quote un-quote ghosts?" Blade asked. " Yep and we're pretty good at it too." Duke answered.

" So. Why are you telling me this?" Blade asked. Clover looked at Starswirl. " Do you think you should really tell him?" She asked quietly. " Yes. Basically we're telling you this because, there is something evil coming, that is going to overcome the princesses. The ponies these days won't listen to us, they're too scared, but you, you stayed. We need living ponies brave enough to finish our work." Star Swirl said.

Blade exhaled, he didn't know what to do. " Please, this job is VERY important, we don't have anyone to do it." Clover said. " Ok, what do you want me to do?" Blade asked. They all smiled. " Come here tomorrow, bring some friends, and we'll tell you what to do." Starswirl said. A thought came to Blade. " Was this going to be job you get paid for doing?" He asked. " Yes." Starswirl answered. " Great, see ya tomorrow!" Blade said and flew back to go tell Rose and Fireball.

As soon as Blade left the four got in a circle. " He's definitely the one." Starswirl said. " Why didn't you tell him?" Night Canter asked. " Because, he wasn't ready." Snapped Starswirl.

* * *

><p>A lone crystal pony walked into Fillydelphia. He looked around at all the ponies walking around doing their business, he would fit in perfectly...<p>

**Author's Notes: **

**Sorry this took SO long, I was hoping to have this chapter done sooner. Well, the story is getting more interesting. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: Taco.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm doing this now because I didn't know and I probably should have earlier: I don't own My little Pony, the owners are Hasbro and some other company I can't think of now... Time for the story:**

" What?!" Fireball asked. He and Rose had just come home to find Blade talking about ghosts and Dawn towers. " This is crazy!" Fireball said. Blade stopped telling Rose and turned to Fireball. " No, it's not _crazy _just very unlikely! I'm surprised at you though, when we went to Dawn Towers a few days ago, you saw something we all agreed was a ghost, so how on the face of Equestria can you be doubting?" Blade snapped. Fireball didn't know what to say and let Blade finish the story.

When Blade was done Rose and Fireball looked at each other. " So, you want to start a business, hunting ghosts?" Rose asked. " Yep." Blade said with a nod. " We can't just go out and start a business, Rose and I have jobs!" Fireball said. " Well, not yet." Rose said. Fireball looked at his sister, shocked that she told someone that information. " So, you two don't have jobs?" Blade asked. Fireball sighed. " No, we don't. They looked at our resumes and said no." He answered. " C'mon, just come with me to Dawn Towers! If you don't like it, you guys can keep on searching for new jobs." Blade said. Rose and Fireball looked at each other. " Ok, but we're going to bring our friend Sparkle with us." Rose said. " Ok." Blade answered.

Blade, Rose and Fireball were standing at the entrance to the Everfree. " So who's Sparkle?" Blade asked. " She's our friend, she actually reminds me of you." Rose answered. Blade raised an eyebrow and looked down the path. Coming towards them was a yellow Pegasus mare with a yellow and pink mane and tail. In her mane was a red bow. Her cutie mark was what looked like glitter in the shape of a heart. " Hey guys!" she said when she got to them. " Hey Sparkle." Fireball said. Sparkle and Fireball smiled at each other until Rose rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Sparkle went wide eyed and blushed, she and Fireball had a crush on each other. Sparkle turned and stared at Blade " Who's this guy?" Sparkle asked. " This is my boyfriend Blade Wind. Er- friend." Rose said then blushed. Blade raised an eye brow and looked at Rose, making her blush even more. " Sooooooo, what's up?" Sparkle asked. " Well, Blade here wants us to go to Dawn Towers." Fireball said.

Sparkle looked at Blade for a second. " Ok." And away they went.

Dawn Towers was actually, fine, well furnished, as if somepony was living there. Blade however didn't seem to notice, since he was here yesterday. The inside of the castle was well lit, clean, and even a bit warm. The four of them walked into the main room to see Duke and Starswirl floating in the air. " Ah!" Rose said and hid behind Blade. The three looked behind them. " Rose, it's ok." Blade said. rose slowly peeked her head out. Night Canter, Duke, Starswirl, and Clover were all standing in front of them. They seemed to be very happy. " Hello again." Star Swirl said with a smile. Rose peeped over Blade's wing and saw the ghosts. " You're Starswirl the bearded!" She said excitedly. Starswirl smiled and nodded. " I am." He said. Rose felt, more better being there.

Clover looked over them, seeing what they were like." We have some work to do." She said. They all turned to look at her. " Night Canter, start the tour." She said with a smile.

Night Canter showed them the facility, he reshowed the kitchen, bedrooms, and towers, but what he didn't show was the vault, and the lab. Night Canter turned to Blade and his friends. " Time to see the labs." He said. Blade, Rose, Fireball, and Sparkle all looked at each other confused. Night Canter turned around and floated to a staircase leading downstairs. Blade went first down the stairs, while most of the building was lit, the stairs weren't. Rose followed with Sparkle, then came Fireball. When they got down, the four ghosts were standing there, waiting for them. " These are the labs." Star Swirl said. The 'labs' was just one room with a giant table, a water tub which would hold a pony, and some machines here or there. The cool thing was the table, it had many devices and gadgets. " This place is so cool!" Blade said. Star swirl and Clover smiled. " Yes, these are the labs, they're made for doing tests and inventing." Star Swirl said. Clover levitated something from the table with her weird ghost magic. It was long, metal and had a green tip on the end. " We don't yet have a name for these, but they are probably the most useful thing we have ever created. They can scan things, open _any_ door, and shine light. " Clover said. She held it in her hoof and pressed a button on it, a bright light shone from the end illuminating the wall. " We found out ghosts don't really like bright light or magic, that is their weakness." Night Canter said. " How do they work?" Blade asked. Clover twisted the other end of the stick and it came off, she slowly turned it around to show a crystal inside of it. " These are Yellowstone crystals, they have a light magical property. You wouldn't believe how rare these are." Star Swirl said.

The ghosts led Blade and his friends to the front door. Duke stepped up. " Look, there's much to teach you guys, stay the week, we'll teach you how to deal with ghosts, and anything else we feel we should teach you. The pay is good." He said then looked at Blade, Fireball, Sparkle, and Rose. " What do you mean pay?" Fireball asked. Duke was trying to think of how he could explain until Star swirl stepped in. " When we first started, we signed a contract with the princess, which I recall correctly, every ghost we killed, was going to be paid for in gems by the princess." Star said then adjusted his hat. " We'll stay!" Fireball quickly said surprising everyone.

They did stay, and had an interesting week...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia had gathered the elements of harmony. Princess Luna, Celestia, Cadence, and Twilight were all there.<p>

" So what's going on?" Rainbow Dash the element of loyalty asked. Princess Twilight looked at her rainbow maned friend. " I don't know." Twilight whispered. Before Rainbow could say anything else Princess Celestia and Luna came in. Cadence and Shining Armor followed. Twilight saw Cadence and smiled, she ran to Cadence to do their dance. Cadence smiled at Twilight. " I'm sorry Twi, but I'm just too tired." She said and smiled weakly. Twilight was confused, she had never seen her sister in law so sad and depressed.

Celestia sat on her throne and looked at every pony. " You may not know why you are here, so I will tell you. You are here to-" Celestia began to say but was interrupted. Every pony looked behind them to see Pinkie Pie. " Ooh! Are we going to have a super awesome wonderful amazing fun party!?" She asked, with a giant grin on her face. Celestia put a hoof to her forehead. " This is more serious, Twilight, you heard from my royal guard that something bad happened in the Crystal Empire. We don't exactly know what. Discord, sensed chaos, dark and ghost magic come from the Empire though." Celestia said. The elements were confused and looked at the princess. " Ghost magic?" Twilight asked. " Yes, We have not heard of it for a very, very long time." Luna answered. She trailed off as if thinking about something. " We really don't know much about ghost magic." Celestia said. " I thought ghosts weren't real." Twilight said. Fluttershy hid behind Rarity when she heard 'ghost.' " They can't be! This is some type of magic we just don't know about. Tell them what happened Shining." Celestia said. Shining Armor walked in front of the throne and stood to the left. " Basically, there was a terrible rumbling noise followed by the shaking of the castle, it was an earth quake. When we went outside, the whole kingdom was in a mess, smashed buildings, and broken houses." Shining said, he never did make eye contact with his sister. " What can we do to help?" Twilight asked. " Discord said he could feel the magic enter Fillydelphia, I want the elements, Prince Shining Armor, some soldiers, and Discord to find whoever destroyed the Crystal empire and bring them to me." Celestia said. Rainbow Dash saluted. Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with excitement. Fluttershy nodded with a small: ' Ok.' " Of course!" Rarity said. Applejack took off her hat and bowed a little. Twilight nodded as well. " You can count on us." She said with a smile.

Blade and his friends stayed at Dawn Towers for the week, it was actually pretty fun. They had learned how to fight and defeat ghosts, how to talk to invisible ghosts, and even how to use the metal rods Clover had shown them. Fireball and Rose actually sold their house and moved in Dawn Towers, which surprised every one. Blade and Sparkle moved in as well. On and average Saturday, Blade was messing around upstairs with the fireman pole. All of a sudden Star Swirl appeared behind him. " BLADE!" He yelled. Blade jumped and banged his head against the pole. He turned to look at Star. " There is an evil spirit in Las Pegasus that needs to be taken care of." Star Swirl said. Blade nodded. He jumped down the hole and slid down the pole. " WE GOT ONE!" He yelled when he got to the bottom. Rose and Sparkle were sitting in the living room when he said this and quickly ran to the labs. Fireball was already there and we preparing to go, since Sparkle was into fashion she got everyone their own sort of uniforms. Basically everyone had brown overcoats. The four of them put their overcoats on and grabbed the metal rods, which they had started to call them screwdrivers. Blade looked at his team all ready to go, Fireball still didn't know if he should be there. " Wait, if the ghost is in Las Pegasus, how are we going to get there?" Rose asked. That was one thing Blade hadn't thought of. Star swirl appeared beside Blade. " I'll teleport you there." He said with a smile. " Wait NO!" Blade said as Star began the teleportation, he really hated teleportation. The four of them disappeared from the labs and reappeared outside of a music hall in Las Pegasus. " That's wasn't fun." Blade said to himself.

In the hall a young Pegasus stallion walked up to the center stage, his name was Singer Case. He was a blue Pegasus with a red mane and tail, his cutie mark was a microphone. His main talent was singing.

" How are you doing Las Pegasus?" Singer asked thru the mic. He was practicing and was preparing for his performance later. Singer was waiting for the music to start for his song, but it didn't. " Sorry Sing! Havin' some issues here!" The stallion in the studio said thru a headset. Singer nodded and waited. He was thinking about getting some cheese fries after the show when all of a sudden goofy laugh was heard. " Hahahah! You think you can replace me, think again!" A voice said. All of a sudden the speakers popped and sparked, making Singer jump off the stage. He landed in the front row and looked at the stage. On stage was a translucent stallion with a very 80's hair style. The stallion smiled at Singer then flew overhead back at the studio. The sounds of Singer's studio guy's scream was heard. Singer went back to the studio when the screaming was done. The inside of the studio looked like someone had dropped a bomb inside of it, everything was broken. The studio guy was on the floor shaking. Singer raised an eye brow. " Hey, you ok?" He asked. The studio guy jumped and looked at him. " I'M NOT WORKING HERE ANYMORE!" He said then jumped up and ran out, leaving a very confused Singer. Singer turned and looked at the stage and saw four ponies in overcoats. Confused, he walked up to see them.

Blade and his friends were standing on the sage, just having seen what happened. " That was, new." Rose said. " But exciting!" Blade said then smiled at her. She smiled back, ready for adventure. " Excuse me, do you uh, mind telling me what you're doing here, or what's happening? Either works." Said Singer. The four of them looked and saw Singer walking towards them. " Uh, you want to take this?" Fireball said to Blade. Blade rolled his eyes and looked at Singer. " Um, basically, you just saw a ghost, and we're here to stop it." Blade said. Singer tilted his head to the side. " Wait, what? Ghosts are impossible." Singer said. " Actually no, not impossible, just very unlikely. There are a lot of things that are impossible in the world, but most of the time they actually are... Impossible, so yes ghosts are impossible. But here we are." Blade answered. Singer was still confused, but he didn't mind. " So what do we do?" Singer asked. " Basically find the ghost and stop him, or her." Sparkle said. " Well, he pretty much ruined my show I want to help." Singer said. Fireball and Blade looked at each other. " Ok." They both said in unison.

They agreed that Fireball, Rose, and Sparkle would go check out dressing rooms, while Blade and Singer stayed in the concert room. Blade was scanning the stage with his screwdriver while Singer stood there. " So, how did you start this business?" Singer asked. Blade looked at him. " Star Swirl the Bearded told me to." He answered. Singer was a gain confused but ignored it. Blade went back to scanning. The two of them sat in silence until Singer thought he heard something, a sort of slivering noise. He turned around but didn't see anything. Blade didn't notice. From on top of the stage a lone wire slid down it stopped above Singer. Blade looked over to see a wire quickly wrap around Singer's stomach and pull him up into the air.

" What is going on?!" Singer asked. " Honestly, I don't know anymore." Blade said. he flew up into the air to free Singer, except another wire flew and wrapped around his back leg, leaving him hanging upside down. " Well, this worked out just fine!" Singer said. " Hey, I'm new to this!" Blade snapped back. The greasy 80's haired ghost appeared beside Blade. " This is going to be fun!" He said with a devious smile. He pulled out tow pies and pied Blade and Singer then disappeared. Blade wiped the pie off his face making the pan fall to the ground. " Oh, I'm so getting him." Blade said. He reached into his overcoat and pulled out the screwdriver, good thing it didn't fall out. He pointed it at the wire and pressed the button, immediately the wire broke and Blade fell. He landed on the stage and rolled over. " You ok?" Singer asked. " Just peachy." Blade answered back. He flew up and freed Singer, Singer was smarter and hovered before he landed on the ground. " So where do you think he's gone?" Blade asked. Singer thought for a second. " Let's check the storage closets!" Singer finally said.

Fireball, Sparkle and Rose hadn't seen anything, so they came back to the stage. " ...So Blade can't swim, and I had to jump and save him." Fireball was telling Sparkle and Rose. Rose was annoyed, but Sparkle was impressed. Before Fireball could tell his ' impressive' story, Rose cut in. " Where's Blade and Singer?" She asked. Fireball and Sparkle looked around, they weren't in the concert room anywhere.

Singer led Blade to a hall with six doors, three on each side. " Wait, this is a dead end." Blade said. " Well I don't know! " Singer said. Blade rolled his eyes and went to the right side and began opening the doors. Singer went to the left side and began to open the doors as well. They opened the doors but saw nothing. They stopped at the end of the hall and sat down. " I don't know what to do!" Blade said. Singer sighed. All of a sudden a glowing white light appeared at the front of the hall. Singer and Blade had to shield their eyes. When they were done shielding their eyes the greasy haired 80's stallion was standing in front of them. " I WAS THE BEST ROCKINGEST PERFORMER TO EVER PERFORM HERE! I WON'T LET YOU STEAL MY THUNDER!" He yelled at Singer. Blade and Singer were shaking and ran into closest closet.

Fireball, Sparkle and Rose ran towards the hall after hearing the old ghost performers little melt down. They stopped to see the weirdest sight imaginable. The ghost was chasing Blade and Singer from one Closet to the next, in random order. Suddenly Blade and Singer would come thru one closet chasing the ghost. This lasted about five minutes. The ghost ran out of one closet expecting to see the ones he was chasing, except no one came. Seeing no one come, the ghost ran after Fireball and the girls.

Fireball and the girls wiped out their screwdrivers and turned the light on. The ghost screamed when the light hit him, he backed up into the wall. From the two closets Blade and Singer emerged, they both had screwdrivers and blasted him as well. The ghost screamed even more and suddenly blew up like balloon. Confetti fell from the ceiling. Everyone looked around confused. " They never said confetti would shoot out." Fireball said. Blade nodded then looked at Singer. " Thanks for the help, here." Blade said then tossed him a red gem, Singer gave the screwdriver back. The four left Singer to go tell about their victory. Singer smiled at his new gem. " Ghostbusters, nice name."

**Notes: Hey guys! This Chapter took longer than I thought, but still fun, If you're wondering who Singer Case is, he's not mine. He's owned by another writer named Auto-Buscus, if you like good MLP stories, check out his. He's WAY better at writing than me! **

**So what's going to happen? Only I know hahaha! You got to meet the newest main character, SPARKLE! Thanks for reading and have a nice day, or whatever.**


	6. Message, I'm really sorry

_**Hey Readers, I've got some news. **_

_**Basically, I feel like this story, was just bad, like I could do better, so I will. I'm not going to finish THIS story, but I'm going to create another. Same characters, same personalities, but there will be some changes. I'm so sorry, but this isn't my best, and that's all I want to give you guys.**_


End file.
